Raging Bully
|image= |season=1 |production=105A |broadcast=6 |story= |writer=Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Dan Povenmire |storyboards= |ws |directed=Dan Povenmire Zac Moncrief |us=February 4, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= |pairedwith="Lights, Candace, Action!" }} Buford challenges Phineas to a thumb-wrestling competition. Phineas receives training by guest star Evander Holyfield. Dr. Doofenshmirtz goes to extreme measures to get people to attend his birthday and clean up afterwards. Episode Summary playing Dance-Dance Revolution]] Phineas, Ferb, and Candace hang out at the Googolplex Mall while Linda Flynn plays with her Jazz trio at the Squat and Stitch. Candace gives Phineas and Ferb some money. She's going to go see Jeremy, who works at Mr. Slushy Dawg. Phineas wonders where Perry is. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus goes down to his lair using a slide. He suddenly stops because the slide isn't waxed. Major Monogram apologizes and tells Perry that the slide waxing guy is on jury duty that weekend. Perry is then asked to investigate some odd purchases (4 helicopter blades, 24 party balloons, and 6,000 light bulbs) by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who is hiding out at the old abandoned cake factory on the edge of town. Perry departs his lair to investigate. Candace visits Jeremy. She tells him that her cell phone is ringing and then takes a picture of him and laughs. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are performing an experiment to see how long it takes for the top scoop to melt off of a double scoop ice cream cone. Baljeet is studying during summer vacation because he has summer school. Buford appears and Phineas accidentally drops his last scoop of ice cream on Buford's pants, making everyone in the food court laugh. Buford gets angry and wants to fight Phineas immediately, but Evander Holyfield (voiced by himself) comes up and offers to train Phineas for the fight outside the mall at three o'clock. While Buford, Phineas, Ferb, Evander Holyfield, and everyone else think it is a great idea, Isabella and Baljeet are worried, remembering what happened to the last kid Buford fought. Phineas trains by running up the wrong way on an escalator and playing a version of Dance Dance Revolution, while Buford goes to a gym called "Wedgie's: The Gym for Bullies". At the end of the montage, Phineas makes it to the top of the escalator, and makes a visual reference to the first "Rocky" movie. Milly passes out fliers to everyone. When she gets to Candace she crumples it away. While Ferb finishes a full-sized boxing ring, complete with bleachers and a huge video screen, Candace goes to Mom to try to get Phineas in trouble, but Linda doesn't offer any help. Remembering the flier, she goes to ask for one. Meanwhile, at the abandoned cake factory, Agent P is tricked into falling into a giant vat of Dunkelberry cake mix, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz says that in 30-40 minutes, the yeast will cause the cake to rise, burying Agent P alive. In a back story about his childhood, we learn that today is the Dr. Doofenshmirtz's birthday, wich he has always had to celebrate alone. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that when he was five, he throw his own surprise party at Gunthur's Goat Cheeses. The flashback shows young Doofenshmirtz sitting all alone in a kid-themed resturant, looking at an animatronic band: the puppets are a wolf, a pig named Betty, a rat and his lice buddies Olga and Chicago Joe. Doofenshmirtz describes them as "his closest friends". We also learn that Dunkelberry bats love Dunkelberry cake, and will swarm to it. After he tells him his story, the evil Doctor unveils the Slave-inator, which makes crowds of people do whatever he wants. Doofenshmirtz intends to use it to force people into celebrating his birthday. After the Dr. Doofenshmirtz flies away atop the helicopter equipped Slave-inator, Perry calls a whale using a whale whistle to crash into the wall, and some Dunkelberry bats using a bat whistle, who free him by eating all of the cake batter. Perry then rides the bats into the air and follows Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who is now flying above Ferb's boxing ring, where Buford and Phineas are going at it in an intense round of thumb wrestling, which Phineas is losing. Candace is still trying to get a flyer, but Holly and Ginger tell her that they ran out of stuff to promote the fight. Candace decides to take a picture of the fight, but when she shows it to her mom, she sees her thumb in front of the lens. Candace then drags her mother outside. Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who had been eating an ice cream cone, knocks Perry off. Perry, hanging from the edge of the helicopter, uses his whale whistle, and attracts the sperm whale, who flies above the Slave-inator, knocking the scoop of ice cream out of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's cone. During the match, Buford breaks through the boxing ring, holding Phineas' thumb. When Buford gets ready to knock Phineas out hard, the ice cream from Dr. Doofenshmirtz ice cream cone drops, landing on Phineas' head. Buford laugh, and the two decide end to their fight. Perry floats down by some balloons and blows the bat whistle, eating the cake that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is holding. The Slave-inator falls down and commands everyone to clean up the party mess. Candace arrives and sees that the fight is over and the arena is no longer there. Buford asks Phineas if he wants to do the same again tomorrow, but Phineas responds that he needs to keep moving forward. Ferb says, "Sharks have to continue to move forward, or they'll drown", causing Buford to accuse Ferb of calling him a shark. After using a Vulcan-style nerve pinch on Buford, Ferb says, "Well, he was all up in my face." Songs * He's a Bully * It's Looking Like the End Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Lines Whatcha doin'? None said. Perry's entrance to his lair At the Mall there is a Drink It soda machine that scans his foot, and leads to a slide that takes Perry to his lair. He stops and is forced to push his way down. Monogram apologizes, saying that the waxing guy is on jury duty. Doofenshmirtz's reaction to Perry Memorable Quotes Background Information * This is the 9th episode produced and the 6th episode aired - first broadcasted on February 4th, 2008. * In the credits, a character named Holly is mentioned. She is one the Fireside Girl Candace tried to get something talking about the Brawl at the Mall from just as the fight was starting. * Episode description from the original Phineas and Ferbruary 2008 press release: Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::In "Raging Bully," airing Monday, Ferb-ruary 4, world heavyweight boxing champion Evander Holyfield guest stars as himself, training Phineas for a thumb wrestling bout with the local bully, Buford. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus dismantles the Slavinator, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's hypnotic device intended to control everyone's mind and force all to sing Happy Birthday to him. *'Goof': When Buford comes to the table where Phineas and Ferb are sitting, Ferb's bigger eye is in the front of his face, while his smaller eye is behind it, where normally, the smaller eye would be in the front. Continuity None seen. Allusions *"[[wikipedia:Raging_bull|''Raging Bull]]": Episode title reference. The main character of this film is a boxer. *"[[wikipedia:Rocky|Rocky]]": The beat of the song and the way Phineas trains in it is reminisce of the famous Rocky movies. *"[[wikipedia:Chuck-E-Cheese|Chuck-E-Cheese]]": The Gunther Goatcheese's restaurant is a parody of the Chuck-E-Cheese franchise of pizza restaurants, wich cater to children with game arcades and animatronic displays like the one young Doofenshmirtz is watching. *"[[wikipedia:Star_Trek|Star Trek]]": The Vulcan Nerve Pinch Ferb uses against Buford is from this famous franchise. *'The Punisher: Buford's shirt is in the style of the Punisher. *Walt Disney:' Phineas' motto is "keep moving forward". In the 2007 animated film "[[wikipedia:Meet the Robinsons|Meet the Robinsons]]", "keep moving forward" is Cornelius Robinson's motto, derived from a quote of Walt Disney: "''Around here, however, we don't look backwards for very long. We '''keep moving forward', opening up new doors and doing new things, because we're curious...and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths." *[[wikipedia:Holyfield-Tyson II|'Holyfield-Tyson II']]: There is a bite out of Holyfield's right ear, making reference to the infamous biting incident in the second Holyfield-Tyson fight. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Evander Holyfield as Evander (himself) * Michael Buffer as Announcer * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Cymphonique Miller as Holly * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Additional voices by: Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff Bennett, Michael Buffer, Grey DeLisle, Bobby Gaylor, Phil LaMarr, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Vincent Martella, Mitchel Musso, Maulik Pancholy :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode'' References Category:Episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb